


Jensen's Pet

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Jared Padalecki in Panties, M/M, Multi, Older Jensen Ackles, Possessive Jensen Ackles, Twink Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Jared remembers how he became Jensen's Pet.





	Jensen's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for say-yes-to-hole over on tumblr.

Jared loved dicks, he knew that from a young age that he was interested in guys but it wasn't until he was sixteen and he met his new Math teacher Jensen Ackles did Jared learn how much he loved getting fuck.

Jensen was in his thirties and Jared always had a thing for older men, still a virgin he had no clue that his shyness was a turn on for Jensen until his teacher pinned him against the wall and kissed him breathless.

"You little tease. Coming in here with those tight jeans, blushing and biting your lower lip when I look at you. Do you know how hard it has been not to bend you over my desk and fuck you until you can't walk straight?" Jensen growled in Jared's ear as he pressed his erection against Jared's body.

A whimper escaped Jared's lips.

"Tell me you don't want this and I will stop," Jensen whispered but they both knew that he wouldn't.

"I want this." Jared practically begged.

That Friday Jensen took Jared to his home where he laid him out on his bed and worked him open until Jared was a boneless mess begging Jensen to fuck him.

Jared spent the weekend in Jensen's bed, he knew his family wouldn't miss him they barely noticed him and once he came out to them that he was gay he was all but disowned from them.

Jared would stay late after school tucked underneath Jensen's desk with Jensen's dick in his mouth sucking as Jensen graded papers. Jensen was also a possessive bastard and when he got to Stephen Amell, one of Jared's fellow classmates who flirted with him Jensen would bend Jared over his desk and fuck him reminding Jared that he is his.

Their first Christmas together Jensen arranged a special gift for Jared and invited a few of his friends over.

"Kitten, how do you feel about me sharing you just for a few days?" Jensen asked as he ran his hands through Jared's hair.

Jared could see the lust in Jensen's eyes and knew that he liked the idea of watching Jared with others. "As long as they remember I am yours." Jared purred.

"Oh they will sweetheart, there is no doubt about that," Jensen promised.

Jason Momoa was a gym owner and he fucked Jared like a whore, his first time with him Jason had picked him up and fucked him against the wall, making him moan like a cat in heat.

Jeffrey Dean Morgan owner of the local animal shelter with his tattoos treated Jared like he was something special, as he made him plead and beg for every touch.

Jensen would kiss Jared on the mouth possessively and whisper, "My good boy. You should see yourself you were made for this."

From Christmas until New Years Day Jared was used by all three men and he loved it.

It wasn't long after New Years that Jared had all but moved into Jensen's place, none of his family cared where he was just that he was gone with his sinful life choices.

If only they knew how sinful of a life Jared was living now.

Jensen had only two rules for Jared to follow once he got home from school or where he was the only piece of clothing he wore was the pair of panties that Jensen would lay out for him each day and he never removed the pretty pink collar declaring that Jared was Jensen's Pet.

Jared never did he loved his collar and Jensen's clear ownership of him.


End file.
